Fragmenos de olvido
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Mimi y Yamato terminando metidos en la contienda por saber quién es el más miedoso entre ambos. Meterse a la casa del terror no debería de ser un problema… Principalmente, si dentro de la misma, yacía una historia que buscaba libertad. Éste fic fue escrito para la actividad Halloween: No todo es lo que parece del foro Proyecto 1-8.


Hola a todos :D Aquí regresando a las actividades del foro con éste fic que participa de la actividad Halloweenesca (?). Se me ha asignado drama como género partido para la historia y pues, creo que logró salir algo dramático xD

Sin otra cosa más por agregar, espero que les guste la historia y pues, pasen un buen ratito leyendo :3

Besis~

* * *

Summary: Mimi y Yamato terminando metidos en la contienda por saber quién es el más miedoso entre ambos. Meterse a la casa del terror no debería de ser un problema… Principalmente, si dentro de la misma, yacía una historia que buscaba libertad.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Éste fic fue escrito para la actividad Halloween: No todo es lo que parece del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

Habría preferido cualquier otra cosa que no fuese esa. De verdad, podría hasta ver a Taichi tocar sus viejos vinilos con sus dedos sucios antes que haberse metido en aquel pleito.

Suspiró una vez más, expresando su total repudio a aquella fatídica idea, pero por más gestos de desagrado que haga, ella no iría a echarse para atrás. La conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.

―¿Qué tanto esperas, Yama? ―La oyó decir. Se volvió sobre sus pies solamente para encontrar el semblante decidido de Mimi Tachikawa a pies de lo que sería, la Casa del terror.

―¿Sigues con ésa idea? ―Inquirió Yamato sin deseos por ocultar su hastío.

―Dah. Nadie llama cobarde a Mimi Tachikawa y vive para contarlo ―Yamato trató de no sonreír ante el ligero temblor que percibía en los hombros de su amiga. Ella lo negaría, pero lo último que quería en esos momentos era verse dentro de la casa de terror.

Y, ¿cómo llegaron hasta allí? Sencillo. Mimi no rechazaba una apuesta.

Había ocasiones en las que su ego superaba las capacidades de su propia persona. Ella nunca fue muy tolerable a lo que el terror implicaba, pero cuando la acalorada discusión entre los digi-elegidos surgió a cerca de quién es el más miedo en el grupo, los nombres sorteados fueron la de Jyou y ella. Hasta Takeru había superado su asunto con los miedos infantiles.

¿Y cómo terminaron ambos a puertas de la terrorífica atracción? Más sencillo aún.

Yamato osó llamar a Mimi _miedosa_. Técnicamente ―y en defensa del Ishida―, no lo dijo con esas palabras, mas no hay mucho que explicar a la Drama Queen por excelencia.

―Puedes... ―Antes de dar cabida a una segunda posibilidad por retractarse, Mimi avanzó y se introdujo dentro de la mansión antigua, dándole nada más que su espalda al joven músico. Ishida suspiró y resignado, avanzó tras ella.

No debería de ser un problema, pensó.

La luz proveniente de ventanas rotas iluminaba estratégicamente las telarañas y resaltaba el aspecto desolado del lugar. Todo ayudaba a darle protagonismo al lúgubre ambiente y calar los huesos de los intrusos. Los pasos decididos de Mimi comenzaron a flaquear cuando, debajo del candelabro deshecho y poco confiable, yacía parada. La luz de la luna colada entre grietas, la iluminaba por completo, permitiendo relucirla en su disfraz de WaruMonzaemon, casi volviéndose parte del ambiente en sí.

―Ésto no está tan...―Pero un grito ensordecedor retumbó en sus tímpanos. Mimi se echó para atrás, chocando contra el pecho de Yamato. Bajo las manos del Ishida, Mimi se tensó tanto.

―Ésto no está tan, ¿qué? ―Se atrevió a decir con gracia. Mimi se separó de inmediato y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Debía admitirlo, molestar a la Diva era difícil de lograrlo, pero cuando lo conseguías, se sentía como la gloria―. Básicamente se trata de terminar el recorrido por la vieja casa y ésto terminará. No debe de ser tan malo. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Mimi sonrió a su comentario y le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera. Definitivamente, aquello comenzaba a resultarle una muy buena idea.

La vieja casa rechinaba a cada paso que daban. Yamato debía admitir que los organizadores se esmeraron bastante con la atracción, pues los escalofríos comenzaban a tensar sus hombros y crisparle los nervios. Dirigió sus ojos a su joven compañera y la veía con los brazos tiesos, a pesar de los grandes guantes de oso negro que llevaba Tachikawa, era fácil saber que llevaba los puños fuertemente cerrados dentro.

Yamato detuvo un momento sus pies cuando una flecha fosforescente verde se hizo visible en una de las paredes del pasillo, indicando que debían seguir escaleras arriba. Mimi compartió una mirada con él y una sonrisa ladina surgió en el rostro de la castaña.

―¿Miedo?

―Eres un poco cínica, ¿no crees? ―Ella rodó los ojos―. Sigamos.

Puertas cerrándose, pisadas, cuadros moviéndose, un coro de caos a su alrededor era la sinfonía que los envolvía. Pasos inseguros dados por Mimi, mientras Yamato intentaba lidiar con los propios. No sabía cuánto tiempo más duraría todo aquello, pero él ya tenía suficiente de todo eso.

Llegaron al segundo nivel, con las luces parpadeando a un compás arrítmico. La flecha pintada con aerosol fosforescente se hacía notar cuando la luz se apagaba cada dos segundos. Yamato bajó los ojos a los pies y corroboró pisadas notorias con el miso pigmento llamativo que la flecha en las paredes, éstos conducían a una de las habitaciones en cuestión, pero no le pudo dar mayor importancia, ya que oyó a Mimi avanzar en lo que implicaba el pasillo.

Prefería seguirle el paso que detenerse a observar los detalles puestos en la ambientación.

Una de las puertas se abrió al final del pasillo. La flecha fosforescente se encendía contra la pared indicando la habitación abierta. Una respuesta contundente en la cabeza de Yamato con una negativa clara, pero Mimi tomó su muñeca con fuerza, logrando que la mirase. Ella estaba empecinada con demostrarle que no era una cobarde.

En esos momentos, se sentía idiota por haberla hecho sentir de esa manera. Estaba decidido a decirle que podían regresar y hacer como que terminaron el recorrido, pero la mirada de su amiga no daba permiso a retiradas. Ella podía poseer mucha determinación cuando tocaban su orgullo.

Echó un suspiro cansino, recriminando su falta de tacto con la Warumonzaemon.

La luz parpadeante a sus espaldas daba una cierta premisa de lo que podrían hallar en el interior de aquella habitación. Ambos entrecerraron los ojos para poder rescatar algo de lo que tenían a continuación. A Yamato le pareció ver muebles cubiertos con sábanas y mucho polvo notorio.

Mimi abrió la puerta con un empujón, manteniéndose a raya y no ingresar del todo. Una capa de polvo se elevó con el movimiento brusco de la puerta y la poca luz del exterior les otorgó la vista de un aparente ático. Yamato tomó la muñeca de Mimi y la hizo retroceder, poniéndose él por delante y entrando a su interior, en la búsqueda de algún interruptor.

―¿Crees que haya? ―Inquirió Mimi a sus espaldas.

―Una pequeña luz nos servirá. La flecha indica ésta habitación después de todo, debe estar dentro del recorrido ―Lo decía mientras su mano se paseaba por la pared, buscando algo parecido a un interruptor.

Mimi dudó un momento en avanzar, preguntándose si no sería mejor quedarse allí a esperar que la luz llenara el cuarto, pero entonces el pasillo quedó completamente a oscuras y su parálisis la controló por completo.

―Yam… ―Trató de pronunciar, pero su voz era casi audible. Por encima de su voz, escuchó sollozos agudos que erizaron su piel. Mimi no pudo contener el temblar en su sitio y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se humedecieron.

El lamento la hacía llorar. No por miedo, no por frustración a su falta de valor… Lloraba sin saber muy bien la razón, pero el sonido que escuchaba, los lamentos que oía, le rompían el corazón. Se volvió sobre sus pies, dándole la espalda a la habitación donde Yamato se metió a indagar. Su cuerpo parecía no responder a las órdenes de su miedo, sino al lamento que resonaba en su interior.

Era un llanto agudo… Parecía ser una mujer…

La oscuridad no parecía ser un impedimento para que ella caminara hacia donde el llanto le indicaba. Las lágrimas se hacían cada vez más continuas y sentía su pecho arderle por la pena. La tristeza la embargaba conforme más caminaba. Nunca se había sentido tan sola, tan triste, tan al borde de un dolor inimaginable.

Sus pasos se detuvieron junto con el llanto, mas los sollozos continuaban. Escuchó una de las puertas abrirse y ya no había flechas en fosforescente que le indicaban donde debía ir. Era la tristeza la que conducía sus pies.

Al abrirse completamente la puerta, la luz proveniente de una ventana al final del cuarto iluminaba un poco su interior. Luna llena, magnifico sendero blanco se marcaba sobre el piso de madera y sobre el único objeto que parecía albergar aquel sitio.

Una sábana blanca cubría lo que parecía ser un espejo de cuerpo completo. No pensó mucho para entrar y tomar con una de sus manos la sábana, retirándosela de encima. Su reflejo en el espejo le demostró sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Pero había algo más.

El rostro en el espejo era mucho más triste.

―¡Mimi! ―La voz elevada y preocupada de Yamato llamándola, la hizo voltear y parecía ser lo único que la volvió a apropiar de su cuerpo, de sus sentidos. Tuvo el impulso de salir de allí, de encontrar a su amigo y marcharse de una buena vez, pero la puerta se cerró antes de que ella pueda salir por ésta―. ¡Mimi, abre la puerta!

Ella lo intentó, pero estaba con llave. No había explicación para aquello. La desesperación comenzaba a cubrirla por completo y entonces, de nuevo aquel llanto la inundó. Ella comenzó a llorar, alejándose la puerta, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. La misma tristeza la había cubierto y su llanto, cada vez más audible se hacía.

―¡Mimi, ¿qué sucede?! ―Preguntó Yamato desesperado. Ella no respondía y eso lo ponía cada vez peor―. ¡Mimi, por favor, responde! ¡Mimi! ―Él comenzó a golpear la puerta, con toda la rabia que sentía por no poder hacer nada por su amiga, por haberla obligado a hacer aquella estupidez.

La puerta, por más resistente que parecía ser, terminó cediendo a los golpes del Ishida y acabó rompiéndose y abriéndose. Yamato se apresuró a buscar a Mimi, pero la encontró cubierta con una sábana blanca, tendida en el suelo. Corrió hasta ella y se la quitó. Yacía inconsciente, pero con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas.

No aguardó nada más y la tomó en brazos, levantándola para salir de aquel lugar. No había apuestas o bromas que valiesen la pena el ver a su amiga en aquel estado.

Cuando salieron fuera de la casa del terror, dos de los organizadores se aproximaron a ellos, preocupados de verlo cargar a Mimi.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―Inquirió uno de ellos, pero Yamato lo miró como si fuese el causante de todo. De hecho, así lo sentía.

―¿Creen que esto es gracioso? Hay límites, maldita sea ―Los dos disfrazados se miraron con confusión―. Una cosa es hacer un recorrido estipulado, pero encerrar a una persona en un cuarto para que se desmaye del miedo, es otra cosa muy distinta, idiotas.

―Pero el circuito no consistía en encerrar personas… ―Se excusó uno de los organizadores―. Solamente es llegar al cuarto señalado en el recorrido para el pasadizo que lleva al final.

Yamato no quería oír de excusas en esos momentos. Se apartó de los dos hombres. En esos momentos era buscar a los demás para llevar a Mimi a un lugar donde hacerla reaccionar.

Miró el rostro húmedo de su amiga y maldijo el momento en el que entraron a aquel lugar.

* * *

Mimi fue abriendo de a poco los ojos y encontró el techo rosa de su cuarto, con estrellas pegadas a él, de esas que se encienden cuando apagas la luz. Yamato se las había regalado por su cumpleaños número diecisiete y recordaba que había sido uno de los mejores regalos que le habían dado.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su amigo sonrojado cuando ella lo abrazó tras recibir su presente. Yamato es un buen amigo.

A los recuerdos propios, se le sumaron otras que ella no recordaba fueran suyos, pero la hacían sentir tan desolada. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo. De pronto su cabeza era un revoltijo de emociones y recuerdos que no comprendía.

―Mimi ―Una voz llegó a ella y cayó en cuenta que no estaba sola en su cuarto. Yamato estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, mirándola a lo lejos. Se puso de pie para ir hacia ella―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

―¿Q…Qué sucedió? ¿No habíamos ido a la casa del terror? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ―Yamato parecía más relajado tras escucharla―. ¿Por qué me miras así?

Él se sentó junto a ella y su mirada fue a parar a la mesa nocturna que tenía Mimi a uno de sus costados.

―Te separaste de mí un momento y entraste a un cuarto que no estaba dentro del recorrido. Te quedaste atrapada allí y cuando entré por ti, estabas inconsciente ―Lo decía él con un pesar en su voz. Mimi conocía a su amigo lo suficiente como para saber que él se echaba la culpa de las cosas que acontecieron. Sonrió un poco y se acomodó sobre la cama para ir hasta él y abrazarlo.

Yamato se quedó tieso en su sitio, mientras su rostro iba subiendo de tonalidades de rojo. Era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él, siempre le había costado mucho hacer amigos de pequeño, es por eso que él se tomaba muchas responsabilidades con los que tenía a su lado, porque, aunque no lo pareciese, Yamato amaba a sus amigos y daría lo que fuera porque estén bien.

―No es tu culpa ―Yamato no dijo nada, siguió en silencio mirando a la nada―. Nadie te culparía tampoco, eres uno de los pocos amigos sensatos que tengo.

Lo vio sonreír un poco y ella lo abrazó con más fuerza.

* * *

Por más que quisiese negarlo, el día que fueron a la casa del Terror, se marcó un hito en la vida de Mimi. Algo había sucedido en aquella habitación en la cual él tuvo que entrar por la fuerza para sacarla de allí. Todavía no podía comprender muchas cosas, como por ejemplo por qué estaba cubierta por una sábana blanca.

Los días transcurrían pero Mimi había cambiado. Verla callada, meditabunda, distraída podía deberse a cosas momentáneas, sin preocupar demasiado; pero no solamente se debía al estado anímico de la joven, sino la de su propia salud. La chica fue perdiendo peso casi de un día para otro, el cansancio pintaba su rostro con notorias ojeras y en más de una ocasión, había acabado en la enfermería del colegio tras desmayos.

Aquel día Mimi faltó al colegio a causa de una descompensación. Todos habían acordado ir a visitarla después de clases, llevándole una canasta de frutas como presente. Nadie esperó hallarla en el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba. Su tersa y blanca piel lucía amarillenta con moratones lilas casi negros en varias partes de su cuerpo, las ojeras eran profundas y el notorio estado de su kilaje era preocupante.

Nadie sabía muy bien qué decir en esos momentos, pero intentaban hacerla sentir mejor con su compañía, comentarle a cerca de lo sucedido en clases o de trivialidades que a ella le gustaba oír. A penas formulaba oraciones sin cansarse y ellos comprendían que las visitas debían ser cortas para no forzarla mucho.

Cuando salieron del cuarto de su amiga, no pudieron evitar escuchar los sollozos de Satoe proveniente de la sala. Un nudo se les hizo en la garganta a todos. Ver a su amiga en aquel estado y no poder hacer nada.

Yamato fue el último en salir del cuarto, pudiendo aprovechar para mirar a Mimi una última vez antes de retirarse. Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente en el umbral, mientras sus ojos no podían apartarse de ella.

Una semana transcurrió desde aquel día que ambos entraron a la casa del terror. Desde que ella acabó por perderse en aquel cuarto y él tuvo que romper la puerta para llegar a ella.

Yamato frunció el entrecejo y cerró la puerta con llave quedándose solamente con Mimi dentro del cuarto. La urgencia lo hizo caminar con presura hasta su amiga.

―¿Ya…Yamato? ―Preguntó la joven al verlo aún en su cuarto. La castaña miró la puerta cerrada y luego al rubio―. ¿Qué… Qué sucede?

―¿Qué había en ese cuarto, Mimi? ―Inquirió sin un ápice de duda en su voz, sin una oportunidad porque Mimi no hablara del asunto. Ella lo miró con duda―. Dime, ¿qué había allí?

―¿Qué cuarto?

Yamato entrecerró mucho más sus ojos, desconfiando de ella. La chica no parecía querer hablar del asunto, pero él no pensaba dejar que transcurran más días y que ella siga en aquel estado.

― _¿Yamato?_ ―Escucharon las voces de sus amigos desde afuera y el intento por abrir la puerta de Mimi después. Las voces se notaron más alteradas al darse cuenta que Yamato había puesto llave y seguro al cuarto y los golpes no se hicieron esperar más― _¡Abre la puerta, Yamato!_

Él no los oía.

―Dime qué sucedió aquel día, Mimi ―Él la tomó por la muñeca. Ella lo miraba con asombro y miedo―. ¡¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?! ¡¿Por qué entraste a ese cuarto?!

―Yo… ―Las lágrimas volvieron a asaltar los ojos de su amiga.

― _¡Yamato! ¡Abre!_

―¡Dime, Mimi! ―Siguió insistiendo el mayor.

Mimi comenzó a llorar a causa de la conmoción. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y parecía querer tranquilizarse a sí misma. Él la oía decir cosas por lo bajo, cosas como "tengo miedo" o "duele demasiado".

―Mimi… ―Volvió a insistir el hombre.

―¡No quiero volver! ―Mimi gritó y sus manos acabaron en el cuello de Yamato, intentando ahocarlo. El rubio se sorprendió de la fuerza que Mimi mostraba a pesar de su estado de decadencia y fue cuando comprobó lo que pensaba.

―Tú… Tú no eres Mimi… ―Yamato la apartó como pudo y se dirigió a la puerta. La que parecía ser Mimi cayó al suelo cuando él la apartó y comenzó a reír cínicamente.

―¿Y piensas decirles eso? ¿Supones que te creerán? ―De a poco, la mujer comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente, como si todo su cuerpo fuesen piezas sin control entre ellas.

Yamato retrocedió un paso y sonrió.

―En definitiva, no… ―Abrió la puerta y apartó a todos para salir corriendo rumbo a la entrada.

―¡Hey, Yamato! ―Él no se detuvo a dar explicaciones. Solamente tenía un objetivo y era el de encontrar a la verdadera Mimi.

―¡Yamato! ―Taichi fue el único que intentó seguirlo y atraparlo antes de que saliera de la residencia Tachikawa―. ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

―No hay tiempo, Taichi ―Insistió el rubio. Su moreno amigo no le creería por las buenas―. Esa no es Mimi.

―¿Te golpeaste o algo? ¿Cómo que…?

El grito desaforado que circuló en la casa Tachikawa hizo detener sus palabras un momento. Ambos levantaron su mirada hacia la planta alta donde estaban todos y el ruido de una ventana se hacía añicos.

―¿Qué demonios? ―Preguntó Taichi.

Sora se aproximó a la barandilla de la escalera con el semblante preocupado.

―¡Mimi rompió la ventana y salió por ella!

Taichi miró a Yamato sólo pudo fruncir el ceño, apresurándose nuevamente a la salida. Taichi lo siguió y volvió a detenerlo.

―¡Suéltame, Mimi está en peligro! ―Gritó Yamato a su amigo.

―Dime qué está pasando. ¿Dónde está Mimi? ―Escucharon los pasos de sus amigos descendiendo hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Yamato no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

―Tengo una ligera sospecha de donde Mimi pueda estar, pero necesito que me cubran.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Preguntó Koushiro―. ¿Ella está bien?

―¿Quién era esa chica sino Mimi? ―Preguntó Takeru alterado.

―No lo sé, pero creo que todo comenzó con la casa del terror.

El silencio se congregó un momento y Yamato no lo soportó más, se alejó de todos y salió corriendo fuera de la morada. Taichi lo siguió y volvió a detenerlo.

―¡Taichi, con un demonio, ella está…!

―En peligro, lo sé… ―El moreno le mostró las llaves de su auto―, pero no me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada. Andando.

No discutió a su amigo. Un vehículo era lo más conveniente en esos momentos. Las explicaciones podrían darse luego, pues la seguridad de Mimi era la primordial en esos momentos.

* * *

Avanzar entre callejuelas, tomar atajos e intentar ir contrarreloj era el plan de ambos amigos. Yamato no soportaba permanecer mucho tiempo dentro del vehículo sin hacer nada más. Finalmente, la feria en la que se ubicaba la vieja casa abandonada del terror, se dibujó a la lejanía, pero el cúmulo de vehículos y personas parecía hacer el recorrido más tortuoso.

―Déjame aquí, iré a buscarla.

―Bien. Dejaré el auto cerca y te seguiré ―Dijo Taichi.

―Olvídalo… Mejor busca ayuda ―Miró a su amigo con seriedad―. Lo mejor será que traigas policías o algo así. No sé qué está pasando, pero necesitamos alejar a Mimi de aquella casa.

Taichi no se opuso y Yamato salió del vehículo, echando a correr rumbo a la feria que iniciaba sus horas de atracción con el caer del sol. A cada paso que daba, el rubio sentía que no solamente estaba corriendo rumbo a la casa, sino que cada segundo lo alejaba más y más de Mimi.

Vio las luces centelleantes de una patrullera y una valla perimetral rodeando el edificio antiguo. Sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más lentos. Un frío desconocido se asentó en su estómago. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Reconoció a uno de los organizadores hablando con un oficial uniformado. Estaban clausurando el atractivo de la casa del terror pero no sabía por qué. Se aproximó a oír un poco mientras buscaba una manera de entrar.

―…Como le digo, Oficial, sucedieron cosas paranormales dentro, cosas que no las provocamos nosotros… Era segura cuando la montamos para los juegos, pero… mi compañero dice haber visto un espejo con una mujer dentro... No deja de decirlo mientras llora... Fue llevado en una ambulancia. Muchas personas salieron de allí diciendo lo mismo...

Yamato hizo memoria del cuarto donde Mimi acabó metida. No necesitaba otra referencia para saber que las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez más problemáticas. Rodeó el edificio y aprovechó que nadie más miraba para meter la mano en una ventana rota y abrir las hojas. Debía regresar a aquella habitación y cerciorarse que Mimi estuviese allí… Y que la mujer que pretendía reemplazarla, también.

Tomó su teléfono y encendió la linterna, iluminando su caminar hasta las escaleras. Las subió como lo hizo con Mimi y llegó hasta la quietud de la segunda planta. Los cuadros y los objetos empolvados seguían igual. No se oía nada más, pero él sentía que había algo observándole las espaldas.

Respiró hondo y continuó caminando. La flecha pintada con aerosol fosforescente seguía allí, como el cuarto donde él había entrado, pero no era allí adonde él quería llegar. Miró a la continuación de cuartos que habían en el pasillo y reconoció la puerta que él había roto para sacar a Mimi.

Apretaba su teléfono con más y más fuerza. Los nervios le crispaban, pero debía verla. Debía encontrar a Mimi.

Y entre tanto silencio, la escuchó. Escuchó los sollozos de su amiga. Yamato detuvo sus pies y observó a su alrededor. No parecía provenir de un lugar específicamente, sino de todas partes. Volvió a mirar el cuarto donde Mimi estuvo hace una semana y no lo pensó mucho tiempo.

Empujó la puerta y el brillo de su teléfono ilumino sobre el único objeto dentro del cuarto cubierto por una sábana blanca. La misma que Mimi tenía cuando la encontró inconsciente. Se adentró al cuarto a paso cauteloso y reconoció que aquello era un espejo de cuerpo completo, antiguo. ¿Pero por qué era lo único que prevalecía dentro del cuarto? Estiró la mano para poder retirar la sábana, pero antes de poder tocarlo siquiera, escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.

―Ya es un poco tarde, ¿no crees? ―No era la voz de la Mimi que él conocía y tampoco necesitaba darse vuelta para corroborarlo. Era aquella impostora la que lo encerró en esa habitación.

―¿Dónde está Mimi? ―Preguntó él sin paciencia.

―¿Importa? ―Rio―. Ella ya no existe en éste mundo ―Sus palabras fueron lo único que lo motivaron para voltearse a enfrentarla. Él nunca podría aceptar aquello.

―No lo repetiré de nuevo… ¿Dónde está? ―Aquella mujer dejó la quietud de su esquina para ir aproximándose a él. Yamato no se inmutó demasiado.

―Ya te lo dije… Ella ya no existe. Es sólo un recuerdo… Debo agradecerle, ¿sabes? Fue la única que escuchó mi llanto y entró aquí ―El rubio entrecerró los ojos y tomó la sábana blanca con una mano, retirándolo de allí.

El brillo de su teléfono interceptó el vidrio, pegándole en los ojos, aunque no le dolió tanto como ver el rostro húmedo de Mimi dentro del espejo. Yamato retrocedió unos pasos atónito.

Encerrada en el vidrio del espejo yacía su amiga, cuyos ojos cerrados seguían derramando lágrimas y su sollozo inundaba toda la casa. No llevaba nada puesto, su piel era el claro lienzo de los moratones que uno sufre cuando trata de luchar para verse libre de algo… De alguien…

―Debo decir que costó mucho que se rindiera, pero en menos de una semana, ella se dejó vencer por el dolor… Mi dolor ―Dijo la impostora.

Yamato apretó sus puños con fuerza. Estaba iracundo. Todo aquel tiempo pensando que las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad tras rescatarla y resulta que Mimi estuvo en peligro todo ese tiempo. ¿Y qué hacia él?

―¿Quién eres tú? ―Preguntó él. La vio sonreír y sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el espejo donde se encontraba Mimi.

―Ya no recuerdo mi nombre, si te soy sincera… Pero recuerdo haber vivido aquí hace mucho tiempo… ―Las manos callosas de la mujer recorrieron el marco del espejo―; era muy hermosa, ¿sabes? Era el sueño de muchos y la envidia de muchas… Quizá fue ese el motivo por el cual me mataron.

―¿Por qué Mimi? ¡Ella no te hizo nada! ―La mujer comenzó a reír.

―No es nada personal… Solamente estaba esperando encontrar a alguien que me escuchara y que me sacara de la prisión en la que me congregaron. Si no hubiese sido ella, habría sido otra persona…

Cada vez más, la ira lo inundaba y el hecho que aquella mujer se mofara de la situación, no ayudaba.

―¡Saca a Mimi de allí!

Ella sonrió ladinamente.

―¿O qué? ―Retó ella y su sonrisa se hizo más grande―. ¿Era alguien importante para ti, acaso? Lo siento, cariño… Pero, como te lo dije, no es nada personal.

Yamato no soportaba seguir oyéndola, ni mucho menos, seguir oyendo el llanto de Mimi. Debía sacarla, como sea.

―¡Mimi! ―Gritó, mirando al espejo. La mujer comenzó a reír descaradamente―. ¡Mimi, escúchame! ¡Soy Yamato! ¡Mimi!

―¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿No lo entiendes? Ella me ha reemplazado ―Y continuó riéndose.

―¡No me importa! ¡Mimi! ¡Abre los ojos!

―Antes de morir, me reflejaron en un espejo y mi alma quedó atrapada dentro… ¡Esperé demasiado tiempo para salir! ¡¿Crees que por nombrarla, ella te escuchará?!

―¡Nadie tuvo el derecho de asesinarte! ―Bramó Yamato, sorprendiendo a la mujer―. Lamento que hayas tenido ese final… ¡Pero no tienes el derecho de quitarle la vida a otra persona! ¡Mimi, soy yo, Yamato! ¡Escúchame! ¡Tu familia te espera, Mimi!

―Idiota… ―Pronunció la impostora dejando de lado el espejo para así acercarse a Yamato―. ¡No hables como si supieras las cosas! ¡Deja de llamarla!

Pero él no oía de razones, siguió nombrando a su amiga, por más cosas que pudiese decir la mujer, él no dejó de pronunciar su nombre.

 _«¿Cómo te llamas?»_

 _«No lo recuerdo…»_

 _«Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa»_

 _«Mimi…»_

 _«Mi nombre es… Mimi…»_

La mujer que iba avanzando hacia Yamato para hacerlo callar, se detuvo abruptamente. Con ojos de total desconcierto, escuchaba la voz de Mimi en su interior. No, no de su interior… Sino, desde el interior del espejo. La impostora miró a la Mimi que yacía en el espejo y vio como de a poco ésta iba abriendo los ojos.

―¡No, detente! ―La mujer echó el espejo y el vidrio se rompió en varios fragmentos.

Yamato gritó y apartó a la mujer de un golpe, postrándose en el suelo para intentar recomponer los trozos de vidrio que llenaron el cuarto. La que lucía como Mimi lo observó, observó la desesperación y desolación que reinaba el rostro de Yamato y recordó a una persona.

Recordó que también hubo un hombre que poseía tanta miseria en su mirada cuando ella estuvo tendida en el suelo, desangrándose.

Sintió la misma tristeza que la embargó el día de su muerte… Pero sintió algo más… El dolor de no poder volver a ver aquel rostro que una vez amó.

―¡Eres Mimi Tachikawa! ¡Eres mi amiga y todos te aprecian porque eres dulce, divertida y siempre alegras a las personas! ¡Mimi! ―Yamato continuó diciendo a pesar de tener el espejo hecho trizas. La impostora lo miró con asombro desde su sitio. Él intentaba volver a juntar las piezas del espejo, como si aquello fuese la manera para que Mimi regresara a la vida―. Siempre sabes qué decir y nunca aceptas un no por respuesta… Eres fuerte y valiente… Aceptaste el reto de entrar aquí porque querías comprobar cuán valiente eras… Y lo siento… Lo siento tanto…

 _«Mi nombre es… Mimi Tachikawa»_

La mujer oyó en su interior.

 _«Yo no recuerdo el mío…»_

Respondió la impostora.

 _«¿Y qué recuerdas?»_

Volvió a preguntar la voz.

 _«Hubo alguien que me miró así antes de morir…»_

 _«¿Recuerdas su nombre?»_

La impostora sonrió un poco.

 _«Extrañamente, su nombre sí lo recuerdo… Se llamaba Mamoru»_

 _«Es un bonito nombre… De seguro él siempre quiso protegerte»_

 _«No lo sé… Pero se veía muy triste»_

 _«Es difícil perder a alguien amado»_

 _«Lo es… ¿Sabes? Creo que recuerdo lo que dijo antes de que yo muriese»_

 _«¿De verdad?»_

 _«Dijo… 'El sol no tendrá su mismo brillo'»_

 _«¿El sol? Ah… Comprendo, Haruki»_

―Haruki…

Yamato frenó sus movimientos un momento y miró a la mujer que lucía como Mimi. Tenía los ojos cerrados y dos finas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. De pronto, los fragmentos de vidrio comenzaron a emitir un brillo sin explicación que lo hicieron echarse para atrás. Volvió a mirar a la mujer junto a él para pedirle explicaciones, mas una dulce sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

―Mi nombre es… Haruki…

Los fragmenos de vidrio volvieron a juntarse entre ellos, sin dejar de emitir aquel fulgor inexplicable. Yamato no planeaba alejarse del vidrio, pero cuando la mujer avanzó hacia él, lo hizo ponerse de pie.

―Ella me hizo recordar mi nombre… No le hagas olvidar el suyo ―Y tras pronunciar esas palabras, el cuerpo de Mimi se volvió lánguido pudiendo haber caído contra el suelo, pero Yamato la tomó entre sus brazos para evitarlo.

No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero podía oír a Mimi respirando y ya no más sollozando como hace un momento. Miró a un costado y observó al espejo recompuesto y sin ningún rostro en él.

Las pisadas presurosas y el atisbo de luces recorriendo la casa, lo alertaron. La policía no tardó en subir hasta donde se encontraban ellos, al igual que las preguntas al respecto.

* * *

Mimi fue pasando la página y contemplando las fotografías insertas en el papel. Era una mezcla de emociones observarlas, pues podría recomponer las memorias felices que alguna vez Haruki había vivido tiempo atrás, cuando aún existía… Como también, el hecho de saber cuán triste fue su deceso…

―¿Estás segura que quieres continuar viéndola? ―Escuchó Mimi junto a ella, sentado a su lado y con la mirada clavada en la Tachikawa, Yamato prevalecía.

Mimi lo miró un momento y sonrió, regresando su vista hacia la fotografía principal del álbum. Haruki se encontraba sonriendo a la cámara, recostada contra el marco de su habitación. Ambos reconocían a la perfección aquel cuarto y al espejo que a la lejanía se colaba en el cuadro fotográfico.

―Es bueno recordarla viva, ¿no? ―Se atrevió a decir Mimi, acariciando el rostro sonriente de Haruki―. Era realmente hermosa.

―Supongo… ―Yamato se sonrojó al recibir la mirada divertida de Mimi―. Este… Has tenido un bonito gesto al buscar información sobre ella. No sabía que aún habían cosas suyas guardadas en esa casa.

―Derrumbarán la casa… Creo que rescatar sus memorias es lo único que puedo hacer por ella ―Respondió Mimi con pena en su voz.

Haruki Murasaki fue una joven proveniente de una alta clase hacia los años 80' que, como ella misma había dicho, era tan bella que causaba furor entre los hombres y envidia entre las mujeres. No se supo mucho a cerca de su asesinato, sólo que se la halló muerta en su habitación con el espejo delante y a su amante, llorando encima suyo. Inculparon al hombre de su homicidio y lo habrían sentenciado a cadena perpetua, sin haber resuelto en forma su caso.

Pero Mimi, al haber compartido parte de su memoria con la de Haruki, sabía que las cosas no sucedieron así.

―Ella iba a fugarse con Mamoru… ―Dijo Mimi de pronto y Yamato la observó en silencio―. Ella iba a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba y ambos decidieron huir juntos… El problema era que el prometido de Haruki descubrió tal traición y antes de que Mamoru llegara a por ella, su prometido la había asesinado, huyendo de allí posteriormente y sin dejar rastros.

Yamato no dijo nada por unos momentos, incapaz de hacerse a tal historia. Ella solamente quería ser verdaderamente feliz junto a la persona que amaba y se lo arrebataron.

 _«Ella me hizo recordar mi nombre… No le hagas olvidar el suyo»_ Fueron las últimas palabras que Yamato oyó de Haruki. Miró a Mimi. Su amiga no dejaba de acariciar la fotografía en la que aparecían Haruki y Mamoru juntos, sentados a los pies de un gran árbol de cerezo.

El pedido que le había hecho la mujer a Yamato iba más allá de lo que implicaba "recordar su nombre". No lo comprendió en su momento, pero mirando a Mimi y viendo la tristeza que inundaba los ojos de su amiga, comprendía un poco más las palabras de Haruki.

Yamato se puso de pie y tomó el álbum de fotos de la difunta mujer, bajo la atenta mirada de Mimi. Él se la llevó bajo el brazo y caminó hacia la salida del cuarto de su amiga.

―¿Yama?

―Apresúrate; quiero llevarte a un lugar ―Y sin otra acotación, salió del cuarto, dándole a atender que debía prepararse para salir.

Mimi sonrió y salió de la cama para cambiarse de ropa. No sabía lo que estaba planeando su amigo, pero no pensaba discutirle.

* * *

El viento nocturno mecía el césped y con él, parecía llenar el aroma a cerezo propio de los árboles rondantes. Mimi no comprendía muy bien a donde habían llegado con Yamato, pero una vez que reconoció el parque de árboles antiguos de Sakuras, no pudo evitar detener sus pasos y apreciar con emoción el más frondoso entre todos.

―Yamato…

―Es el árbol de la fotografía, ¿no? ―Dijo él acercándose hacia el mencionado lugar. El tronco era tan grueso y antiguo. Habrían transcurrido tantas historias frente a él, pero precisamente la de Haruki y Mamoru, fue la que no se cuenta y ha quedado desechada al olvido.

Yamato extendió su mano a Mimi y ella lo miró con asombro. El silencio reinante, la noche y aquel árbol era todo lo que necesitaban para sentir a Haruki y a Mamoru presentes.

Mimi sonrió a su amigo y tomó su mano para acercarse más al árbol. Debajo del árbol, Tachikawa sacó el álbum de fotos de Haruki y lo abrió en la página en que aparecían frente al mismo árbol. Cerró los ojos y oró en silencio. Yamato la contempló al mismo tiempo y se puso de cuclillas, para tocar el suelo.

―Creo que a ambos les gustaría volver al lugar donde amaron alguna vez ―Dijo Mimi tras terminar su oración. Y sacando la fotografía del álbum, se arrodilló junto a Yamato.

Él asintió a sus palabras y comenzó a escarbar un pequeño hoyo en la tierra, donde pudiese caber la fotografía de los dos amantes malogrados.

Y frente a aquel árbol, Haruki y Mamoru, volvieron a juntarse, aunque solamente sea en la memoria.

* * *

Notas Finales:

1\. El significado de Mamoru quiere decir "proteger", es por eso que Mimi hace referencia a que él « _siempre quiso protegerte»._

2\. Haruki significa "Brillo de sol" y por ende, Mimi termina pronunciando su nombre cuando Haruki recuerda las últimas palabras de Mamoru: _«_ _El sol no tendrá su mismo brillo»_

* * *

La historia casi se escribió sola. Debo decir que, aunque quizá no logré plasmar la temática asignada, me gustó lo que acabó saliendo xD

Espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
